


【BVB】赛后会议

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 后话可见《另类羊头牌》
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 1





	【BVB】赛后会议

“赶快进来，把门带上。”罗伊斯站在会议室门口板着脸对踩点到的桑乔说道。

桑乔像个被班主任训的初中生一样溜了进来，随便找了个座位坐在了哈兰德旁边。

“Marco为什么昨天晚上突然在群里说今天要开会啊？还这么严肃的样子。”布兰特小声和旁边的胡梅尔斯嘀嘀咕咕。话音刚落，罗伊斯的眼刀就扫了过来。

“好了，人都齐了。我们开始吧。今天把大家叫到这里来，是要好好解决一下队内的问题。这个问题非常严肃，关乎到更衣室氛围和球队的成绩。”罗伊斯一改往日和大家嬉闹的样子，严肃地对大家说道。“我还是开门见山吧，Erling你怎么回事，怎么同时和那么多人暧昧不清？”

维特塞尔环顾了一下四周，“Marco，如果我没有理解错的话，今天在场的都是Erling的暧昧对象？”

德莱尼不可置信地看向维特塞尔，“什么？这和我有什么关系！真要说暧昧不就是Jadon 和Gio吗，关我什么事。”

“停！”罗伊斯面色不善地打断德莱尼，“我有说你是Erling的暧昧对象吗？你们在场是因为是队委会的成员。”

德莱尼听到罗伊斯这么说笑了，暗暗在心底核对了一下队委会成员的名单，“我说怎么Lukasz不在。”

在一旁幸灾乐祸看戏的布兰特这下坐不住了，“Marco你什么意思？我也是Erling的暧昧对象？我有凯了啊，你们都知道。”

“你就没想过你有凯，这个性质更恶劣，脚踏两条船，或者不止？”胡梅尔斯在旁补刀。

“嘿！你们在说什么啊！什么暧昧对象，大家不是队友吗？”话题中心的当事人终于发声了。“再说了，我和Jadon还有Gio很明显吗？”

“Marco，不管是Erling还是Jadon，他们都还小，小孩子哪会考虑那么多呢，无非就是和大家都玩得开。”新加入队委会的詹接过话头来打着圆场。

“是的队长，比起Erling，我更喜欢你啊，你知道的。”桑乔开始表忠心。

“Erling的庆祝动作太吓人了，我都害怕他会吃了我。”不知道为什么画风开始变成了对哈兰德的控诉。

“对，上次和莱比锡那场，我都担心他要把我扔进球网里，凯后来看到了还有不开心。”布兰特心有余悸地回忆道。

胡梅尔斯低头刷着手机并没有参与到年轻人争论中来的意思，他突然戳了戳旁边的布兰特，把手机递了过去，“不用谢。”手机上的哈弗茨和维尔纳在车里乖乖地任球迷们拍照。“你现在还是操心一下男朋友和竹马跑了的事情吧。”

“没事，这是很正常的事情，我相信凯，也相信Timo，我很开心他们成为好朋友。Erling你过来，我们来拍照发ins，别忘了打上#Braaland的tag！”

“还有你，Mats，别以为我没提你这里面就真没你事。”罗伊斯拍了下桌子，然而并没有什么效果，布兰特凑到哈兰德身边自拍，桑乔和雷纳开始一起控诉哈兰德奇怪的庆祝动作，维特塞尔试图和詹解释这些年轻人之间错综复杂的弯弯绕绕，德莱尼一个人刷着手机假装与世隔绝。

“我怎么了我？你不会是想说Erling和我的赛后拥抱吧？”被点到名字的胡梅尔斯无辜地看向罗伊斯。

罗伊斯抚住了额头，“唉，算了，我是脑子有问题才想要开这个会。”

“已经拍了很多张了，Julian。”哈兰德脸上的微笑已经僵了。

“不行，这张显得我发际线比较靠后。那张显得我脸上肉肉多。”布兰特认真比对着相册里新拍的十几张照片。“等下次Jannis来，我让他给咱俩拍几张好看的。”

“是吧，所以下次可以我助攻你，然后我们一起滑跪，一定很帅。”桑乔和雷纳已经商量好了和奥格斯堡比赛时的庆祝动作。

一群人七嘴八舌的谈论听得罗伊斯头疼，他揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，努力放缓了语气，“你们年轻人处对象选一个就好了。”

“都说了凯是我的男朋友了！不许带上我！”

凯尔拿着一沓文件敲开了会议室的门，看到眼前的景象疑惑地问道，“你们这是干嘛呢？不管怎么说，Marco，你们有点吵。”

“不是，不是我。”罗伊斯觉得自己有口难言。

“没关系，不重要，小点声就可以了。”凯尔说着就离开了。

这一天天的都什么事啊，罗伊斯看着这帮小崽子和并没有什么用的队委会成员，“加训！全都给我加训！”

至于国际比赛日布兰特和哈弗茨冷着脸盘着腿坐在酒店的床上把打印出来的照片和ins截图像打扑克一样甩出来，那就是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后话可见《另类羊头牌》


End file.
